1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an inflatable restraint for a vehicle occupant. More particularly, the present invention relates to a side restraint for a vehicle occupant wherein the air bag carrier module includes an energy-absorbing counter measure.
2. Discussion
Side airbag protection systems are increasingly fitted as standard equipment on production vehicles in the U.S. and European markets. One trend in side airbag protection systems has been toward inflatable side curtains which deploy across the upper portion of the vehicle to prevent the vehicle occupants from impacting against one of the vehicle's side windows. Many of these side curtain systems similarly prevent broken glass from entering into the passenger compartment.
One significant drawback associated with the known side curtain systems concerns their packaging into the vehicle and their impact on the vehicle occupant, especially taller vehicle occupants. The side curtain systems are conventionally integrated into a vehicle along the roof line along the bottom of the headliner. When relatively tall vehicle occupants are subjected to a side impact, their heads may tend to contact the side of the vehicle proximate the bottom of the roof liner. Assuming that the side curtain deploys properly, the head of the vehicle occupant then contacts the vehicle body. As the carrier module is rigidly coupled to the vehicle body, vehicle occupants risk injury to their heads and necks when they participate in such collisions.